Sacred as the Red Red Rose
by Le-Undovoir
Summary: A Belated Christmas Story. 'Forever enclosed in time, a Broken man that wasnt thine. Here he lay, and here he'll stay, my broken Innocence Shrine' - Caladel UnDovoir 'Innocence Shrine'


A/N I know that Christmas has come and Gone and that we are now in the New Year, but I didn't have enough time to finish this until now. This is a Christmas story for all those who spent their Christmas' alone. Enjoy.  
_

It had been years since he could remember having a happy Christmas. When he was younger it was filled with dark and loathing words spewed from bulbous lips lined in a greying moustache and from lips thin and cruel covered in a red lipstick that matched the tinsel upon the tree.

Harry had once believed he could have a Happy Christmas when he left for Hogwarts. He was sorely mistaken. Each one was marred by dark and sinister ploys, which slowly chipped away the love he had for the holiday. It happened slowly, but the presents stopped having meaning. The tinsel didn't sparkle as brightly as it should have. The smell of pine was masked by the wafting tones of fire and brimstone. It was just all gone, all the happiness and the joy he should have felt.

His first happy, actually Happy Christmas that he had was with a man he had called his partner, too loved to be a boyfriend, not ready enough for the word mate, He was everything Harry wanted. A man that was tall, broad, strong and handsome. Someone who would tell him what to do, where to go and how to do things with no ulterior motives in mind for Harry. At least, that's what he had thought of his partner.

Now it seemed like the only thing he had ever had in mind for Harry was really what he could get out of being seen with Harry on his arm. Doors would open that wouldn't without him. Blaise had been intelligent, one of the many things that Harry had loved about him, enough to know that Harry would fall into a relationship head over heels with anyone who offered him even the smallest amount of affection. Harry had ofcourse, seen this too late. He had believed Blaise's words of love, contentment and pride at being given a chance from Harry and like a fool, the sea foam eyed young man had lapped it all up.

That Christmas was glorious in it beginning, for the beginning was really the only happy part about it. The petite and feminine man had awoken to two dark arms encircling his waist, and the feel of tapered chest hair brushing his back. The youth had smiled and snuggled deeper into the embrace, feeling the soft and velvety skin behind him mesh with his own pale, hairless body. His eyes had fluttered open and instantly zoned onto the luscious gothic styled window that opened up to the world beyond it. Speckles of snow could be seen floating like the beating wings of a butterfly as it twisted gently and glided to the ground below. A smile that stretched the edges of his face had graced his lips as he slowly crawled out of Blaise's arms and moved to the window in his night dress, he had noticed Blaise was more lustful towards Harry if he wore women's clothes rather then men's, and inspecting the snow closer. His eyes lit up like the lights of his Christmas tree and he brought his hands to clutch up at his chest. It made for such a beautiful picture. Zabini manor was covered in snow, its mermaid fountain covered in a veil of white, its water spurt frozen over and its lily pads stopped in motion atop the still waters. The trees were sprinkled with snow, making them look like large ice lollies.

This thought made Harry giggle childishly, which in turn awoke Blaise from his light slumber. He appeared to search for something with hand, and when he didn't find it he sighed in relief, not annoyance. That was, until his eyes opened. A flash of resignation flared within his gaze at the sight of his toy giggling to itself as it watched the snow outside. He sighed at the things childishness before pasting a fake smile on his face and got into a state of mind that would allow him to pretend, once again, to love the nuisance in front of him.

"Harry" The ebony eyed man called to the raven.

Said man turned around, his beautiful face shining in joy at seeing his love awake.

"Blaise," The young man acknowledged with a loving and carefree tone. "Look darling, its snowing!"

"I can see that," the man rumbled. "Shouldn't you shower and get dressed? We're going to be late to the Malfoy's if you don't hurry up."

A gasp from rose tinted lips was heard, a flurry of footsteps around the room followed shortly after.

Blaise watched with veiled amusement as the man scurried around the room like the rat he was, until picking out an, admittedly, quite beautiful white ribbon and lace dress and heading into the Bathroom.

Blaise rose not a few minutes after and followed the young man into the shower. If there was one good thing Potter was good for, it was release. At least he could do that right.

_

Not an hour had passed when the two emerged from the bedroom, both clean and impeccably dressed. Blaise was in a black form fitting turtle neck sweater with dress pants and coat. Harry had worn his lace dress, with tan sheer stockings, a pair of white leather gloves and a fur shoulder clincher made from the fur of a polar bear. A vision in white.

They walked silently to the drawing room and to the fireplace, where Blaise motioned for Harry to enter and go to Malfoy manor, Harry obliged and soon he warped away with green iridescent flames lapping at his heels.

As soon as the young man reached his destination, he elegantly leaped into the Malfoy's lounge room, where he was greeted by the sight of Narcissa wearing the exact same dress he was wearing, and the two Malfoy men dressed regally in their suits and robe overcoats.

"Had I know how good that dress looked upon you, Mr. Potter, I never would have worn mine." Narcissa inserted cheekily to the youth, who blushed a bright red at his best friends comment.

Narcissa and Harry had become quick friends after the war when three things were revealed. The first was that the Malfoys were spies for the light, even including Draco who had been acting the part of a Death eater's son since he could remember. Though he was still an up himself prat, he didn't revel in torture and killing, Just backstabbing and social intrigue. The second, was that Narcissa abided by the old ways, where a disowned child had to be disowned by magic and not word of mouth, meaning that Walburga's disownership of Sirius was moot point in her opinion, and the Third? They both had been abused by those they dared to call Family.

As these facts were revealed, Harry found in Narcissa a life long friend and confidant.  
He became the son she always wanted to have with Lucius, with no amount of Jealousy from Draco who could care less about his mother and what she got up to with her friends or even in her life, as all he cared about was his fathers opinion.

Harry laughed at Narcissa, a blush still staining his pale skin. "I beg to differ. You look absolutely stunning."

Lucius quirked his sculpted blond eyebrow at Harry's comment and smirked. "Naturally, she is a Malfoy." Harry smiled at Lucius softly as Narcissa's eyes rolled skywards.

It was at this moment that the Zabini Lord decided to step out of the fire. Harry turned to greet his love, and completely missed the look of lust that shined in the molten silver gaze of the youngest Malfoy and the matching look that the Zabini threw to Draco, Narcissa however missed nothing.

"Don't fall now Blaise." Harry joked lightly and Blaise scowled at the young man.

"You know as well as me, Harry, that Zabini's have more class than that." Harry only nodded at this with a small smile before he turned back to the Malfoys. Once again his hands were clasped up to his chest, a gesture he had developed after the war.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Merry Yuletide your Lordship, your Ladyship, young Lord Malfoy." Harry greeted enthusiastically as he pulled out several shrunken gifts from his dress pocket, which he promptly enlarged.

"And a Merry Yuletide to you too young Lord Potter, Lord Zabini. We hope that all your days are filled with joy." Narcissa replied, completing the traditional greeting between the two submissive partners.

"Well," Lucius announced quietly "Shall we get on with the morning then? The drawing room is this way, follow me please."

Harry nodded politely and linked his arm with Narcissa's as Lucius lead the way into the drawing room. They chatted happily about young Lady Parkinson's latest boyfriend and her most recent scandals, followed soon after was the news that Amos had re-married to a beautiful young woman who was pregnant with his son. Ofcourse at this news the conversation went downhill to Cedrics death and the many people who they had lost in the War, though their dispositions remained mostly cheery as the holiday wouldn't permit that they should frown.

Ofcourse whilst they were gossiping they hadn't seen the young Malfoy palm Blaise's crotch and lick his lips at the man. Nor had they seen the Zabini wink and cup Draco's butt as they walked into the foyer, and then the drawing room. They all took their positions around the log fire and poured themselves a glass of butterbeer.

The present giving ofcourse started off with an exchanging of gifts, Firstly between lovers, then between family, and then between friends as dictated by tradition.

Harry received a pair of glass earrings, filled with tears of a fairies joy, from Narcissa. A gift he found to be most beautiful, as they shone the colours of the rainbow. A polar bear fur hand warmer from Lucius that he promptly slipped on thanking the man profusely. An automagic makeup applier from Draco that was top of the line. And the most beautiful Sapphire and silver filigree necklace he had ever seen from Blaise.

Narcissa received a pair of shoes made from aleteri glass, which were charmed to work as regular shoes and never scratch nor ware, from Lucius. Which made her gush for ten minutes before she would touch anything else, making the other people whose presents she had yet to receive more than just a bit nervous. A Diamond encrusted hair clips from Harry, that was charmed to change into a colour that most suited the clothes Narcissa was wearing. A pair of unicorn leather gloves from Draco that suited potion making. and a bracelet that matched Harry's present from Blaise.

Draco received a baby pegasi from Lucius, that he promptly called Drusilla. A time turner watch from Narcissa, that would reverse in a time span of two minutes, two tickets to the Russian ballet that was touring Europe from Harry, and a Book about true love and where to find it from Blaise. This gift spurted giggles from Harry, and awkward laughter from Narcissa as she observed the interaction between Blaise and Draco.

Lucius had gotten a memory pendent from Narcissa, a device that would hold only Lucius' most precious memories that he may observe at any time, a bottle of felix felicis from Blaise. That gift in particular was met with shocked faces and a very thankful smile from Lucius. A self updating memo Book from Harry, that would not only log whenever you made an appointment, but would make memos as he thought, rather than telling it what to write. Draco had gotten his father an oracle ball from the Oracle of Delphi, which would show him a point in his future where he would make a life altering decision and what would happen if he chose 3 different options. This was a gift met with much praise to Draco from all, as getting an Oracle ball from the oracle of Delphi was like going to heaven, coming back down and having tea with the pope.

All in all, the presents were amazing. And the day was going well, up until the point where Narcissa asked for help in the Kitchen preparing lunch, Harry had readily volunteered as he had found cooking to be as fun as potions. They had said they would be working for about an hour and a half preparing lunch. It wasn't a well known fact but on yuletide day, Narcissa would dismiss the house elves from the kitchen and cook all the meals herself. Narcissa did not cook on any other day but yuletide, as it was a 'family tradition' she said. So Harry had helped, until about an hour through, when Narcissa asked him to fetch Draco so that he could tell Harry where the sweet tea herbs were in the potions lab.

Harry had eagerly gone and searched for Draco and Blaise, looking high and low for them. He started on the first level, checking the library first, then the indoor pool area, the sports rooms and all the studies but couldn't find hide or hair of the two. Giving up, He had asked Lucius where he thought they might be.

"I do believe Draco wanted to show something to Blaise in his bedroom, some sort of potions project." Lucius intoned quietly, before he shooed Harry away and continued with some paper work. Harry had shrugged and went to Draco's room.

As Harry walked down the corridor towards Draco's room his foot falls made no sound. They were silent against the heavy woollen carpet and would muffle any sound that they made. His breaths were short and heavy, his hands shaking and his eyes wide. It was unexpected, but it didn't shock him too much. Harry had never truly been loved. So why should he believe Blaise loved him? He was a naïve boy, and an even more naïve man. He still believes in true love. Or rather did. He had thought he and Blaise would last. Why shouldn't they have? Harry offered Blaise a mental challenge, but was submissive in bed. He may wear women's clothes, but he had come to realise it was liberating and he loved the feeling he got of being in control of himself.

But that didn't mean anything to Blaise. Was he just a toy? Was he something to be played with and then cast aside? Why was he always alone? Though, the last question wasn't so hard to answer. Voldemort had been apart of him. Voldemort had possessed him. He had been Voldemort's horcrux. People loved him as their saviour, but were terrified of him due to the fact he used to be apart of Voldemort.

Slaps of skin, and wet slurping noises came from behind the dark mahogany, words of lust and ecstasy tumbled from panting mouths. The words 'Blaise fuck me harder!' and 'God Draco, I love you so much!' echoed hollow in the young mans ears. Eyes watered and slipped down cheeks of snow. The shock was painful, it was hurtful, and it was devastating. The raven haired boy now understood why Blaise never said he loved him. He understood why the man wouldn't look at him as they had sex.  
He understood a lot of things now.

And so, with a slow and lethargic movement, Harry trotted away from the door, too numb to feel anything. His mind processing that the man he loved wasn't in love with him, that it had all been a lie.

His feet lead him to the top of the stairs, where he came back to himself. He had to leave, come up with an excuse that was plausible, something so he could get away.  
He couldn't think of anything, not one thing at all. So he did the only thing he could think of. He went to the Malfoys lounge room, stood in the fire place and called out in a clear resounding voice.

"Godrics hollow!"

_

The young man tumbled out of the fireplace and into the restored home of his Mother and father. He glanced around the room and took in its details, its beauty, its serenity, its loving atmosphere that filled the halls with memories of laughter and kindness. Not one speck of evil lingered here. Harry was safe.

He was home.

But not for long.

The young man went into the kitchen and poured himself a tumbler of scotch and mixed in a few shots of arsenic for good measure.

'It's not suicide' he had said to himself. 'How can it be suicide when you already died?'

The question was left hanging onto the walls around him as he lay down on the couch and got himself comfortable. If he was going to die in pain, the least he could do was make sure he was at least comfortable in his position. The boy glanced around his home, and finally rested his eyes on the photo album in front of him, that was filled with photos of his family and friends, and his beautiful, beautiful Blaise.

No. Not his Blaise. Draco's.

The sea foam eyed young man reached for the album and flicked through the photos as he quickly downed his Arsenic laced scotch. It was sad and pitiful that he was dying in such a clichéd manner, looking at a photo album as he slowly passed.

There would be no big bang, nor fast paced action sequence with spells whizzing by at speeds unheard of. There wouldn't even be an epic confrontation for the lovers. It would be just a slow, undisturbed passing.

Harry had ofcourse chosen the most well protected place possible for his final moments. Godric's hollow. Ironic in its execution. The young potter would pass in the house that his Parents did, the house he was meant to die in to begin with.

Protected as it was by a powerful Fidelius charm, No one would ever find the remains of the last Potter.

A deep stabbing pain went through the young mans chest as he thought, it felt like a thousand molten needles were stabbing into his chest. Though, for all his emotional pain, Harry could only see it as a blessed mercy. The needles couldn't be needles. No, they were a delicate touch from the Archangel Raphael, they were the sweet and sticky kisses of Aphrodite's poisoned stained lips, and they were the ghostly breath of Thor's erotic caress but not once were they a burden upon the petite mans body.

Eyes clouded up in a foggy reminiscence of love and kisses, imbued with flesh and semen. Erotic images of Blaise and himself flashed by in his minds eye; until they slowed to a trickle and instead of seeing Blaise he saw his family, his friends, his Narcissa and Lucius, his Hugo.

'But this is not a time to lament' he thought.

He had made his choice and like a true Gryffindor, he would never admit his mistakes, or admit to rushing his actions. This was his choice and he would stick by it, simply because he had already made it. It wasn't a question of Morals or ethics. He had made this choice, and as such he would deal with the consequences with his head held high, not once regretting the action.

Harry's heart was now pumping the poisonous aphrodisiac throughout his body. Aphrodite had moved her lips from his heart, to his neck and cheeks before wrapping her arms around his torso. Thor had pressed himself against his back and entwined his fingers with Harry's. Raphael had molded his legs around the dying mans, and his hands had run up his thighs and groin before clenching tightly around his stomach.

Too distracted was Harry from the Caress of these divine but poisonous beings, to notice that his eyes were slowly dimming, that his heart was barely beating, that his hands were shaking and his legs were twitching. Too distracted was Harry to notice that he no longer took any breaths or that the world still moved as he lay cooling with a photo album spread open on his lap.

It was turned to a page where he was smearing cake on Blaise's cheeks, where he was blowing bubbles with Narcissa at the orphaned children's shelter, where he had fallen asleep at Lucius' desk whilst doing paper working and the man had draped his coat over the young mans form, where Harry had been bouncing a baby Hugo on his knee as a happy Ron and Hermione stood holding each other, Where he was being told his fortune by a cheerful Luna at a Muggle fun fair.

These Happy and beautiful photos would crinkle and fade with time, the photo album's pages would yellow and crack, the house would deteriorate, crumbling from the outside in. But a Boy dressed in a flowing white gown would forever be preserved by the magic around him. He would be left unchanged in time, eyelashes brushing the top of his cheek bones, ruby red lips left as bright as the finest rose petal, curling black hair left like vines in the darkest cavern, skin left a soft peach colour that would glow softly in the sunlight streaming in from holes in the roof, and now shattered windows.

Magic would keep his memory alive, even when he was stuck in a timeless loop of agony. He would remain the perfect picture of broken innocence, even if no one would ever be able to gaze upon it.

_

A/N Not how you thought it was going to end right? Haha.  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
P.s I don't have a Beta, please forgive any grammar mistakes.


End file.
